


Morning Storm

by lisanna44



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Autumn Troupe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mankai Dorm Shehaningans, Mother hen Omi, Stern father Sakyo, Wake-up call, Yakuza, Yankee, Yankee sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: Each day, the autumn's mother hen woke his yankee sons. When it wasn't very effective, the stern dad lent a hand.
Kudos: 45





	Morning Storm

“Good morning, Juza, Banri!”

Two grumbles replied Omi’s wake up call. Juza, autumn’s #1 yankee sat up slowly as Omi opened the curtain, letting sunshine shone upon the dark room. Banri, having a game marathon with Itaru the night before, grunted in response. He growled when Omi yanked the blanket from his body. Autumn’s #2 yankee curled back and shivered in the cold degree room and still asleep nonetheless.

“Mattaku Banri. Get up!!”

“NO”

Juza was already wearing his uniform albeit with closed eyes. Omi had went out after telling the breakfast was ready and about to go cold. Juza nodded and thanked the older member. As Juza slicked his bed hair with wax, he heard a familiar step nearing Banri and his room. Gulping with horror when he realized who was coming, he hurried not wanting to get a lick of the brewing storm. He barely ran out of the room when he saw hint of blonde strands. Juza sputtered a stutter short greeting to Autumn’s stern father role at the door lips.

Sakyo’s voice reverbrating even from outside.

The following thumping and thudding was to be expected.

Not even 5 minutes later a disheveled Banri came out. Pale, but alive. Sakyo followed behind him until the gamer was out of the dorm. Juza could only watched his roommate and took a heavy gulp of milk, reminding himself to tell Sakuya or Masumi to take Banri’s packed meal with them to school.

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP is quite easily guess ( hint : mom and dad ). My troupe is also easy to know ( hint : tag ). I hope I can make so many fanfictions for them and let the A3 fandom rise.  
> Until the next fic~


End file.
